Blood is thicker then whater
by Lin3
Summary: Serena has broke up with Darion, unkown to the other scouts who think he's Just going to amarica.Seiya comes back and more evile's are after sailor Moon. But this time she might not be so lucky.


Serena cherry:This is my first Sailor Moon story and I haven't been able to watch it in years so I'm sorry. Please try not to pester me about not knowing the names and stuff if I mix them up. I was around 9 years old the last time I saw this show and that was around 5 years ago. Do try to read this, I've herd of the Sailor Stars series and I just fell in love with the dramatic but also romantic couple of Seiya and Usagi. So please, understand, that is the planned couple. I also heard that another one was Ami/Taika and Yaten/Minako. If so, well, I guess I could do those couple.  
  
Also, if I get a lot of reviews on this story, then I'm thinking of making another story with Usagi. Though in first person. It's called, If I make it, Dead Rose Petals.  
  
Also thanks to Lee now I'm less confused about the names. So THANKS LEE! PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Chapter 1 Long days.  
  
The sunny sky was filled with clouds, the happy songs of small birds floating through the hot May air, as the sun's rays hit down on the heads of the towns people, causing heat ripples to flow above the pediment.  
  
But for Tsukino, Usagi It was not a happy day.  
  
"Mamo-chan,"she whispered. He, she knew, was going to America again. Today being his day of leaving.  
  
~~~Flash back  
  
"I don't need you Usagi,"he said. His voice, it was cold and lifeless."I have found some one, as should you. I'm not going to live this petty little dream!"  
  
"But Mamo-chan!"  
  
"No,"he said with finality,"I do NOT even want to see you at the airport. Goodbye Usagi. I hope we never meet again."  
  
~~~end of flash back.  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes at the very thought. Usagi hadn't told anybody that he actuly brock up with her, she had just mintioned that he was going away before braking down toatly crying. She would have pondered over this more, if it weren't for the phone call she was getting on her cellophane.  
  
Clearing her thought she grabbed the small phone out of her bag.  
  
"Moshi Moshi,"she greeted and listened to the voice on the other end of the line.  
  
"Usagi,"said the obvious voice of her mother , Mrs. Tsukino,"Serena, dear, we're leaving! Where have you been, me and your father are going to be late for the plane."  
  
Usagi gasped as she looked down to her small white watch, saw the time, gave a quick bye to her mother, and ran off like a maniac toward her house, a small bare chain held tightly in her right hand with her school things in her other.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Meanwhile, the star lights were walking down the streets of Tokyo. They had been there for a week now, and, had heard Mamoru was leaving... again.  
  
"Bastard!"cursed Seiya lightly as he thought of how depressed Usagi had been. He had not been their as Usagi first got the news, but he had arrived intime to see one of her little crying bouts. But now... now all of that seemed to have changed. She was less talketive, and was hitting the books harder then ever.  
  
Yaten had to nod at that, and Taika made a small grunt of agreement in the back of his thought. They too had seen her crying, and where upset at the mans actions.  
  
As they walked on, a small wind blew and, unfortunately for the returning lights, there hats blew off.  
  
"Look!"yelled a girl,"It's the three lights!"  
  
With a yelp Yaten jumped into a run and the others followed, soon passing him so much that Taika had to stop to pick him up.  
  
"Taika!"he yelled in outrage,"PUT. ME. DOWN!!"  
  
Not bothering to listen to his brother's whines he made his way, with Seiya.  
  
Skidding around a corner they made their way to an ally way where there happened to be...  
  
"GROSS BAG CANS!"  
  
After their happy yell they made their way over to the cans and jumped in.  
  
"This,"said Yaten plugging his nose,"is not what I had in mind for a sanctuary."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
"I'm home!"yelled Usagi, as she threw her shoes off, and met her parents and brother in the living room.  
  
"All right sweets,"said her mother,"I'll be sure to call you once we get there. And be sure to call us if you need us."she sighed and put her hands on her daughters shoulders,"my little baby girl. All grown up, and soon you're going to be living by yourself." Saying that she got a bit tear- eyed.  
  
Usagi smiled and was about to comment, when Shingo whined,"Oh come off it mom!"  
  
She suddenly spun around to the young teenage boy,"And you, mister, are going to protect you're sister!"  
  
Shingo gagged looking like he was about to scream at that but he just sqeeked,"Isn't she suppose to protect me?"  
  
His mother suddenly got a stern tone that said there was going to be no arguments,"Shingo protect your sister."  
  
Meanwhile their dad, Mr. Tsukino, was laughing his head off at the look of his son.  
  
"Don't worry, your mother is just playing! Your cousin Tairond is coming over!"  
  
"Cousin Tairon is coming!" squawked both the children the mother getting an upset appearance.  
  
"I don't like that boy."  
  
"Oh come on Hun!"chimed her husband,"The boy's fine!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
"Hey Ami - chan!"squealed Minako,"I just got told that.."  
  
"The three lights were being chased down the street. We've got to help them or those crazy girls might get them!" Mikoto interrupted to the confused Ami and Rai.  
  
"Hey," said Minako," how did you know what I was going to say."  
  
"For get it," said Rai, (is that the right spelling? Please review and tell me how to spell it correctly), as she stood up,"Let's just hope we don't have to pull them out of the dumpster again."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
"Hey! Minako! Help!!" Yaten yelled in a whisper as the three lights were hiding in the alley from all the screaming girls. The girls smiled and looked to each other while walking up. Minako latched onto Yaten's arm looking up at him and he didn't even try to get her off, and Seiya walked over to Makoto. "Girls I have a offer for you."  
  
The girls looked to each other and blinked looking back toward him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
"Finally, I'm free! And Shingo will have to listen to me! That is...until our 'Loving' cousin comes over," Usagi exclaimed as she shut the door. Shingo was already in his room so she need not worry about him. "Well, I might as well take care of,"she gulped,"my stupid home work." She had been doing that ever since she thought of failing. She didn't want that, no one did, and she decided it was time for her to wake up and get an education. The day she did that her teacher, Mr. Hou, was taken to the hospital for a heart attack and the kids had a nice sub.  
  
"Finally!" she yelled, while stretching an hour later,"I'm done-"She looked to the paper and then the math book.Two more problems. Word problems.  
  
"Awe man!" She looked at it for a while till she got a great idea. Running up the stairs, she jumped on her bed where she had seen Luna napping..  
  
With a howl of surprise, Luna jumped a few feet into the air, before taking deep breaths and looking to Usagi.  
  
"Now, I know how your math teacher was sent to a hospital!"  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes before setting them on the small black feline."Can you help me with my homework?"  
  
Luna eyed her before sighing,"I suppose. If I must."  
  
Going down the stairs, slowly this time, they made their way to her math book.  
  
"Let me see," Luna jumped onto the couch and then onto Usagi's shoulder as she sat down,"hum."Over reading it she said,"You see the numbers 3/4 and 9?"Usagi nodded,"Just put an X under the nine and use cross produces." Usagi raised an eyebrow, but nodded, and did so for the other problem to. "Well at least I'm finished!"Luna nodded in agreement, and was about to put her own word off heart into it, before the doorbell rang, making the two jump.  
  
"I'll get it!"shouted Usagi.  
  
Answering it, she saw the three girls,minus Rai,standing there.  
  
"Hey guys,"she greeted,"What are you doing here?"She looked at them closely. Amy had a odd red face, looking as though she had done something embarrassing. Minako and Mikoto though, wore the same face that told Usagi that they were in there insane dream mode again.  
  
"WE GET TO SPEND THE NIGHT AT THE THREE LIGHTS' APARTMENT!!!" Minako screeched, breaking the silence that had been held since Usagi had greeted them. "They want you to come Usagi!" Ami said, while shuffling some books to the other arm. "I really was ok with that and all but, you see, remember that I told you my parents were leaving. I have to babysit Shingo till my cousin,"she got a sour face here,"arrives to baby sit both of us." Usagi got a even more sour look and started grumbling.  
  
They were silent until,"Ok Usagi. How about, if they let us, another night."  
  
"If I'm still alive!"screeched Usagi and suddenly, the old her was coming out again,"The...the... the jerk! I...ho! He's so annoying and, and immature! And he's 3 years older then I myself am!"  
  
The girl's sweat dropped and nodded.  
  
"Well hopefully we'll see then,"said Ami. The girls started to turn around retreating with slightly slumped sholders. Exspeshly Minako.  
  
"Yep!"said Usagi, who was not at all disturbed by the outcome of the night,"bye guys!"  
  
"By Usagi!"Yelled the girls as they waved behind them dissapering into the night and Usagi herself closed the door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
"Unknown to them,"said a voice while a floating orb gloated in front of a figure,"This might be the last time they see there dear Usagi if she is the one. Maybe now it is time to say goodbye to your friends... Sailor Moon."  
  
SERENA CHERRY,"WELL PLEAS TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!  
  
Seeya!  
  
Next Chapter: Strange attacks have been happening to blond haired girls all over town, may this be the last Usagi sees of her friends? What about Minako? And who is this man intent of capturing the pretty soldier Sailor Moon? Until the next chapter you will not find out.  
  
SEEYA! 


End file.
